


Pied Piper of Torchwood

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 baby pters follow Ianto where ever he may go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pied Piper of Torchwood

  
**Title** : Pied Piper of Torchwood

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Summary** : Three baby pteranodons

  
**Rating** : PG

  
**Characters** : Ianto, Jack, Gwen and three little baby reptiles

  
**Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge 248: Pied Piper. 

  
  
**Pied Piper of Torchwood**

  


The three baby pteranodons followed Ianto wherever he went in the hub. Not yet able to fly properly, they toddled around sometimes getting underfoot.

Ianto had to draw the line at them following him into Jack's office. Being startled by a loud squawk when you have your mouth around someone's cock really hurts both parties. Ianto did not know how to explain his black eye and Jack could not explain his funny walk.

 

"Why are they so attached to him?" Gwen asked.

 

"Alluring voice. It's like mana to them and me. They'd follow him off a cliff to their deaths."

  

  
  



End file.
